The Rescue
by RC2012
Summary: Details the emotions Penny feels as she is about to be married to King Tut and when she is rescued by Mr. Peabody and Sherman before it happens.


**The Rescue- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Penny walked up the steps. Brides are supposed to feel happy on their wedding days, right? Well Penny wasn't feeling happy. Why? Because she was to marry King Tut. And when he dies, she will be mummified alongside him. This was revealed to her by Mr. Peabody when he was trying to get her to come back. And the Grand Vizier as well.

How? Penny thought. How could she have overlooked this fact, the fact that she would be mummified alongside Tut when he dies? She had wanted to marry Tut because she thought that when he died, which she knew, that she would end up with all the riches he had. Now with the threat of eventually being mummified hanging in the air, Penny saw that the plan she had made was a bad one.

She wanted to go back to the present. Back to her parents. Back to home.

She and King Tut reached the top step and stood in front of the Grand Vizier.

The Grand Vizier smiled a smile that seemed wicked. Penny didn't like that smile.

"Bring the sword for the blood oath!" The Grand Vizier bellowed. A servant came forward and brought the sword to the Grand Vizier. The Grand Vizier took the sword and one of the guards took Penny's hand and held it to the Grand Vizier. The Grand Vizier held the blade above Penny's hand.

"Now to commence the blood oath between these two."

Penny watched in fright as the Grand Vizier slowly brought the sword down to her hand.

_Please someone, anyone, HELP!_ Penny screamed inside her mind. Then her prayer was answered. Just as her blood was about to be drawn, a huge voice spoke out.

"STOP THIS WEDDING, I COMMAND IT!"

It came from the huge statue of Anubis, right behind the Grand Vizier. Smoke poured out the statue's mouth.

"THIS MARRIAGE CANNOT HAPPEN, I FORBID IT! IF THIS GIRL IS MARRIED TO KING TUT, I WILL SHOWER PLAGUES ONTO THIS LAND AND EVERYONE IN IT! BRING THE GIRL TO THE GATES OF THE CITY AND LEAVE HER THERE SO THE GODS CAN COME AND RECEIVE HER!"

Everyone was shocked that this was happening, including Penny.

"Whatever you wish, Anubis!" The Grand Vizier cried. He turned to the guards and ordered them to do as the statue commanded. But just as they were about to, the statue screamed. But when it screamed, it sounded like the scream of a young boy.

Then the lower jar of the statue fell to the top step. On top of it were Mr. Peabody and Sherman. They had been impersonating the God Anubis this whole time to save Penny.

"GET THEM!" The Grand Vizier cried.

"We better run!" Mr. Peabody cried.

"C'mon Penny, let's go!" Sherman cried out to her.

A smile appeared on Penny's face.

"Sherman!" She had never been so happy to see him in her life. She turned to Tut.

"Sorry, but it's not going to work out."

Then Penny ran towards Peabody and Sherman. They rode the lower jaw of the statue down the side steps and got out when they reached the bottom.

Mr. Peabody tricked the approaching guards into throwing their spears at them. They missed and Peabody used one of the thrown spears to have the pulley he, Sherman, and Penny were on be lifted up.

They got into the WABAC and set it to go to the present. The WABAC lifted up into the air, became surrounded by electricity, and then vanished.

"NOOOO!" The Grand Vizier cried. He angrily tossed the sword down on the ground. A servant ran by and picked it up.

"I got it!" The servant cried.

* * *

Inside the WABAC Penny got back into her normal clothes and sat down on a chair.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny laughed, glad that they had gotten away.

"Sherman?"

Sherman looked at Penny. She was smiling.

"Thank you, for saving me."

Sherman smiled back. "You're welcome, Penny."

"Thanks for saving me too, Mr. Peabody." Penny said.

"You're welcome too, Penny." Mr. Peabody smiled. He turned back to look ahead of the time stream.

Sherman looked ahead too. Penny was the only one who wasn't looking ahead.

She was looking at Sherman and smiling. Realizing that deep down, Sherman was a kind person.

**Saw the movie for the second time today. I love it! Watching it again helped me remember more of the scenes from the film. I have been writing a lot of fics about this movie since I first saw it. And I have a feeling that I will be writing more as well. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**~RC**


End file.
